


It's Your Birthday

by Gummybear_826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, all5 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear_826/pseuds/Gummybear_826
Summary: 一整天仿佛都备受瞩目，沉浸在这种满溢出来的爱意与幸福之中，让他感觉仿佛行走在云端一般有些飘飘然的不真实。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> -想着成员们和月亮们在生日这天与他的日常，所以写了。迟到的生贺抱歉！
> 
> -可以当做all5看，但其实是没有在交往前提下的日常。
> 
> -伪伪伪现背，细节瞎掰，毫无考据。

“生 快”  
吕焕雄洗漱完毕正躺在床上放空自己，12点刚刚一到，睡意朦胧中突然听到手机kkt的提醒音，伸手抓住放在床头的手机打开一看，原来是李建熙发来的信息。

“我是第一个吗？”

“我大人大量原谅你上回晚发信息的事了！”

“但也只能到两个字的程度(∩ᄑ_ᄑ)⊃━”

“呀... 吕焕雄给点反应”

“为什么已读不回(இ﹏இ`｡)”

吕焕雄看着私聊界面源源不断传来的信息，提示音连续地震动带着他的心也跟着酥麻麻的。对方传过来的哭哭表情包很像他平日，明明是一只巨型兔兔却在被吓到时总是要躲到自己身后瑟缩的样子。吕焕雄不禁为这个联想有些哑然失笑，呀真是对自己唠叨麻烦又需要时刻回应的朋友。

“知道了。”

“哼💢 那我是第一个吗？( •̆ ᵕ •̆ )◞♡”

如果说自己有什么恶趣味的话，偶尔逗弄一下自己的同岁朋友可以算作是他一直以来乐此不疲的一个。作为队里唯一的同岁朋友，长久以来，他们一起练习，一起参加生存秀节目，见过彼此最失魂落魄的样子。在他面前，自己可以毫无伪装，不必是谁温顺乖巧的弟弟，不必是谁可靠担当的哥哥，就是只是原本真实的吕焕雄而已。错误的磁场总是可以吸引出他性格内的负面特质，不安焦虑，患得患失，突如其来的沉默不语，而李建熙对此却欣然地全盘接受。面对这样内里柔软无限包容的李建熙，吕焕雄总是忍不住想要去逗弄逗弄，就像是任性的小孩忐忑却兴奋地去试探对方的底线，看对方拿自己一副没办法的样子，从而感到一种莫名的优越与安心。

谢谢你，我的朋友。他们之间讲不出这样的肉麻语。

所以吕焕雄只是朝着聊天界面笑着眨眨眼，再点击发送，“不是哦～”。

———————————————————

“小雄哥，生日快乐。”  
吕焕雄半梦半醒中又听到这熟悉的声音，是队里唯一的弟弟来喊他起床了。

“嗯？”他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到孙东柱俨然一副也没睡醒的模样，一边打着哈欠一边努力地睁大还未聚焦的双眼，然后一手用力地揉着有些水肿酸涩的眼睛，右手却轻柔地推搡着他的肩膀。  
“唔…东柱……还想睡会儿。”或许是弟弟每天早晨喊他起床的声音总是过于软糯，让他总忍不住想要耍赖在床上再躺会儿，整个身体缩进温暖柔软的被窝中，大半张脸埋进蓬松的枕头里，好像他不主动和这个世界打第一声招呼，新的一天就不会到来一样。

孙东柱看到他又要陷入昏睡之中，有点好笑又无奈地用手戳了戳他露在外面的那半边脸颊，整个人俯下身去轻轻地环住吕焕雄的身子，额头抵在他的肩膀上亲昵地蹭着，在他耳边又开始有些絮叨地哄他起床。

“小雄哥，醒醒，今天的行程有些早。”  
“呀……哥不要赖床了，明明刚才眼睛已经睁开了。”

孙东柱在清晨听起来更为低沉的声音，通过声音的震动传进吕焕雄的耳朵里，抵在他肩膀上的那个毛茸茸的脑袋正有一下没一下地蹭着他的脖颈，几捋翘起来的头发时不时略过他的下巴痒痒的，扰他清梦。

吕焕雄只能不情愿地又一次睁开眼睛，嘟嚷着一些听不懂的呓语，想要躺在床上稍微伸展一下身体，却发现孙东柱还半倚在他的身上，那双水汪汪的眼睛盯着他的脸，轻声开口问道。

“小雄哥，我是第一个吗？”

虽然对方看起来总像个可爱的弟弟，但其实在生活上比自己更为成熟。如果吕焕雄偶尔犯了迷糊又一次放任不管自己行程之后精疲力竭的身体，孙东柱就会一脸哑然地责怪他。然后默默地准备好温热的湿毛巾，又沾湿卸妆棉，让吕焕雄躺在自己的双腿上，一边嘟囔着我们小花生以后不能再这样任性了，一边仔细地用卸妆棉在他脸上轻柔地擦拭替他卸下妆容。这样的反差有时候会让吕焕雄有些恍惚，觉得自己正在被年龄小的弟弟安心地照顾着。

吕焕雄揉了揉孙东柱睡得乱蓬蓬的头发，轻声笑道，“我们东柱是在撒娇吗？”

对方俏皮地朝他眨眨眼睛，伸出双手将他从被窝里拉起来，有些得意又笃定似的说：“我是今天第一个亲口对你说生日快乐的人，对吧？”

吕焕雄不由得笑出声来，什么嘛，对这个问题这么执着的小孩。他拉着对方的手一起慢悠悠地走出卧室，一层轻薄的晨光从窗户照进客厅，新的一天就要开始了。

———————————————————

待机室里。

吕焕雄正对着镜子做最后的上台准备，金建学走过来和他有一搭没一搭地聊着天，期间夹带着几句对他最近舞蹈的称赞。不同于平日里简单一句“做得好”，吕焕雄看着对方支支吾吾好像是想说出一些漂亮话又不想太肉麻的样子，噗嗤一声笑出来。

这哥真的是，就算是满心满意地给你庆祝生日，最后到头来也只会说上最规矩的“生日快乐”这四个字。

“知道了，谢谢哥。”吕焕雄笑着冲他眨眨眼睛。

对方仿佛被戳穿似的咳嗽了两声，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“那个... 蛋糕在桌子上。”

接着犹豫了一小会儿，又上前伸出手揉了揉吕焕雄的头发，把刘海拨开，轻声对他说，

“生日快乐。”

———————————————————

打歌活动结束后，大家坐在保姆车上准备赶往下一个电台行程。

吕焕雄坐在后排，旁边是正抱着pepe全神贯注滑手机的李抒澔。吕焕雄小心翼翼地戳了一下他的手臂，对方从刚刚打开的游戏界面中抬起头来，眉毛一挑正了正身子问道，“怎么了？想要睡了吗？”

吕焕雄摇摇头，身子半倚靠在他的肩膀上，凑到他耳边有些兴致缺缺地小声说，“抒澔哥……刚刚我做生日直播的时候，有条评论说我们今天被提名了。”

孙东柱在后台收看这场直播的时候，李抒澔从后面偶尔瞄几眼，恰好看到了这一段。吕焕雄按捺不住的惊喜，瞪大了眼睛有些难以置信又期待雀跃地问「是真的吗？」，这副模样透过那小小的四方形的手机屏幕溢出来落入他的眼里，李抒澔也不由得跟着屏幕里的他一同感到欢欣鼓舞。

“但是没有。”对方声音越说越低，往旁边挪了挪，整个身子都侧压在他的身体上，头也歪在他的肩膀上，好似全然放松将自己依托于他。

李抒澔当是他陷于这种期待又复落空的失落情绪之中，犹豫一二还是按下了游戏的关闭键，空出一只手安抚似的附在吕焕雄有些冰冷的手背上。自提名结果出来后就有些担忧地绞尽脑汁打好的几句安慰草稿还没能说出口，就听见他有些不甘心地再度开口，“月亮们看到这个结果也会有些伤心吧，明明都为我们那么努力了... ”

好像并不期待他有什么回应，更像是单方面发泄似的吕焕雄自顾自地继续说着。

“但是这次活动，感觉已经收到了月亮们太多太多的应援和支持。一定要更加努力地活动来感谢她们。”些微的不甘心，但语调却上扬且坚定。

李抒澔不禁愕然，原来这孩子已经长大到可以自己宽慰自己了吗？不再像以前那样躲在角落闷不吭声，然后需要自己这个不善言辞的哥哥在一旁手忙脚乱地安慰逗他开心。有些奇怪复杂的情绪在他心中蔓延，但看向靠着自己眼睛又要眯起来一副快要睡着模样的吕焕雄，又觉得好像什么东西都没有变过。他笑了笑望着他们相握的双手，又轻微用力地捏了捏吕焕雄的指尖，说道，“下次会有的。”

……

“呀，你最近和抒澔哥，有些夸张了吧…”

吕焕雄睡着醒来后糊里糊涂地跟着成员们下了车，孙东柱有些难以置信地凑过来小声说道。“双手紧握！整整20分钟！抒澔哥都没有松手，都没有理会建学哥喊他打游戏的邀请。”

“啊？”吕焕雄睡得迷迷糊糊地问，“我又靠着抒澔哥睡着了吗？”

孙东柱露出一副了然的表情，继续说，“那哥真是口是心非，不是说不怎么喜欢身体接触的吗？”

“是啊，但是最近好像也接触很多？”

“那是只对你而已。”孙东柱留下这样一句话，不再理会有些发蒙的吕焕雄，就径直走进了电视台大楼。

———————————————————

Idol Radio结束后。

今天吕焕雄一共收到了4个生日蛋糕，各式各样的礼物，以及数不清的祝福。

坐在后座的金英助突然轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀，凑过来小声说，“雄啊，待会下车后陪我在外面留一会儿好吗？”

吕焕雄还没来得及做出反应，坐在旁边的孙东柱就急忙嚷嚷，“英助哥！你可不能单独给小雄哥准备礼物！”

“我们都说好了的...哥就算独宠他，也不能破例哦～”孙东柱朝他们一边摇晃着脑袋一边撇嘴笑嘻嘻地说。

“呀孙东柱你不要一副受到冷落的样子，你说说英助哥平时给你买过多少吃的喝的。”吕焕雄在维护金英助形象这方面总是很公正反应很快。

“小雄哥～”孙东柱今天格外黏人，咯咯地大笑撒娇着往吕焕雄身上靠，两个人又闹作一团。

金英助又好笑又无奈地看着小动物打架般黏到一起玩闹的两个弟弟，如往常一般，不再多说些什么。

下车后，金英助顺利地约到吕焕雄，两个人沿着楼下小花园的石子路慢悠悠地散步，金英助没有望向吕焕雄，飘忽的视线投向小路深处的虚空，轻声开口。

“雄啊，一直以来，都很感谢你。你知道的吧，哥有多珍惜你。”

“最近，好像大家都忙于练习和回归，感觉到有些疲惫了吗？”

“听到你说，要从「宝宝」毕业了，不知道为什么哥的心情有些奇怪。”金英助像是觉得这句话有些可笑似的摇摇头，低头看了看手表时间，表情又有些欲言又止。

吕焕雄有些吃惊地望向对方，本来这只是一句玩笑话罢了，因为其他成员和粉丝粉总是拿这个昵称打趣他，让他有些恼羞地在一次直播中扔下那句话。

宝宝这种称呼，太过亲昵了，好像只有在英助哥那里自己才可以稍微心安理得地接受。所以哥哥是误会了吗？但是这种黏腻的自白，是他无论如何都无法主动向对方说出口的。

而另一边，金英助像是下定决心一般，将身体转向一直默不作声的吕焕雄，伸出手温柔抚摸他的头顶，再将他满满拥入怀中，好像看不见对方的眼睛可以让他更自在地说出那些平日里难以启齿的愿望。

吕焕雄任自己被他拥抱，甚至还朝他怀里更靠近了些，双臂缓慢轻柔地往上挪，环住他的腰际，又用脸蹭着他温热的胸膛，透过夏末微薄的衬衫可以清晰听到他振荡的心跳声，整个身体被他覆住，再次感受到那种熟悉的、难以言喻的充实温暖和安全感。但是此刻，对方更像是一只敏感的、自我感知被冷落的大猫，吕焕雄一边忙着用体温给猫安抚，一边安静地听着他像是发泄一般的倾诉与自白。

“刚才电台上的那些话，虽然是笑着说的，但都是我的真心话。”

“现在12点已经过了，可以由我来向你提前预支我的生日礼物吗？”

“晚一点再从「宝宝」毕业吧。”

一如既往地，吕焕雄从来不曾真正拒绝过他什么。

———————————————————

睡前，吕焕雄躺在床上想着要如何在日记本上记录这一天。

一整天仿佛都备受瞩目，沉浸在这种满溢出来的爱意与幸福之中，让他感觉仿佛行走在云端一般有些飘飘然的不真实。但如果说自己没有预想到今天可能会发生的种种，未免有些过于矫情和不负责任。粉丝们从月初就开始为自己的生日做着各种各样的应援准备，仅仅是从她们留言中透露出的只字片语都可以感受到她们因为这一天而产生的欢欣雀跃。

说实话，他原本并不是那么注重这些特殊日子的人。他总是很感叹，人在生活中有着各种各样的人际关系，其中有这么多人，在他做着他自己喜欢的事情的时候，选择站在他这边，给予了他那么多的喜爱和支持，这真的很神奇不是吗？

无条件的爱……？自己以前从来不相信这种东西，如果想要获得什么东西，必须得自己先付出相应的代价才行，这是他自懂事以来便一以贯之的行为准则。

但是现在，他只是在做着自己热爱的事情而已，除了唱歌和跳舞之外，好像没有办法给予那些女孩们更多美好的东西。然而她们却总是主动地向自己走近，义无反顾地站在自己这一边，为自己的一点点进步而欢欣鼓舞，为自己偶尔的低潮而伤心落泪。这种梦幻般的情感纽带，总是让他觉得神圣而美妙。

仿佛所有的喜欢与爱意都如莹莹月光一般温润且坚定地笼罩在他身上。

尽管暗夜惘惘荆棘缠绕，在皓皎月光的照耀下，他也能一直披梦前行。


End file.
